multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yraath
Yraath are reptilian sapients from the planet Varana. They have reached space. Note that the race of Yraath known as the Conquerors are by far the most prevalent, and unless otherwise specified are the subject of this article. Physiology The average Yraath male stands a little under 2 meters tall and measures 2 to 3 meters long (females are slightly smaller), bearing a superficial resemblance to lizard-like creatures across Emenata or perhaps the Raptor sapiens of Dinoterra. The coloration of a Yraath can vary widely. Most individuals are dark green with black mottling, but this can be different depending on the location where the individual came from. Yraath have large heads. A crest of red filaments runs down from the top of the head to the back of the neck. Their senses of sight and smell are well-refined, vestiges of their formal predatory lifestyle on Varana. Yraath also have sharp, serrated teeth and a forked tongue. Yraath have long limbs. The hands and feet have four phalanges each, used for gripping items. The feet are unique in the fact that they are exceptionally strong and splayed, and the skin is thick on the bottom. This means that Yraath can traverse hard, jagged, and slippery surfaces barefoot, and with ease. They possess a muscular tail, which was formerly used to grip tree branches. Biology Yraath are homeothermic, and so can function in areas that beings such as Salsenes would perish at. Reproduction Yraath are oviparous, and an average clutch of eggs numbers around four or five. Hatchlings appear as miniaturized versions of their parents. Diet Yraath are strictly carnivorous. On other planets they will set up farms and slaughterhouses to raise and process livestock, and then distribute the raw meat for consumption. Hunting parties are also common, and are enjoyed by all participants. Yraath also have a habit of eating uncooperative prisoners. Intelligence and Society The Yraath are sapient. Language Their spoken language seems to consist of various hisses and snarls, and has never been translated, communication only having been achieved through translation software. However, their written language is easier to decipher, and consists of various shapes and symbols. Culture The Yraath believe that their purpose is to conquer all other species. They are divided into several castes. *Nobles are the highest caste (aside from the High Emperor). They live in permanent homes and usually do not take part in wars. *Most Yraath fall into the Soldier caste. They do most of the fighting and are further divided into ranks of Corporal, General, etc. *Inferiors act as prisoners and slaves. Any Yraath not of Conqueror origin automatically falls into this caste, and is forced to work various jobs on pain of death. Few individuals focus on specific skills. Those that are well-equipped with knowledge on a subject that could create a strategic tactic are requested to join the personal staff of the High Emperor to work for him. Government All Yraath are ruled by a High Emperor who commands all wars. He does not fight, but instead lives in an immense mansion located in the heart of a montane rainforest on Varana. Clothing Most Yraath, particularly Soldiers, have no time to bother with fashion, if they even cared in the first place. Instead, they wear armor constantly (see Technology). Nobles wear long, colorful robes, of which the High Emperor's is most luxurious. Any Yraath that attempts to wear a robe superior to the Emperor's is executed. Law Yraath law is fairly simple. Any individual that wants something should be allowed to recieve it (regardless of money). Crimes such as looting and murder are shrugged off, given the circumstances. However, a Yraath cannot do harm to those of a higher class, and those that do are put to death. The situation is entirely different for Inferiors. They must obey the commands of those above them and do what they are told, even if it could cause injury or death. They are not allowed any luxury, or even sustenance when they want it. Any Inferior that does not follow the rules is executed. Religion Most Yraath do not bother with religion or worship. Technology History The Yraath have a long and complicated history, both politically and geographically. Early Years Before the Yraath attained sapience, they were quadrupedal predators existing in the rainforests. However, as they grew more intelligent, they developed a bipedal lifestyle. The earliest sapient Yraath were hunter-gatherers, using hand-crafted tools and cooperating in groups to kill large prey. They soon spread, and as their intelligence and technology developed further, they soon came to colonize all of Varana's continents. Rise of the Conquerors For the most part, the Yraath were a peaceful race, trading goods and sharing information. There was little in the way of wars. Then, trouble arose. The group of Yraath dwelling on one continent suddenly became hostile, and waged war against all other countries. A passage thought to explain the trigger for this sudden hostility follows: The term "Conquerors" grew into wider use, and they continue to call themselves such today. The Conquerors were powerful and determined, and the rest of the planet began to crumble against them. To make matters worse, the Conquerors soon developed space travel. With it, they took control of Varana, and killed most of the remaining population, keeping the rest as slaves or prisoners. They now have control of the galaxy, and continue to conquer civilizations. It is feared they may be setting their sights on larger targets. Relations with other races Lehan The Yraath and Lehan are bitter enemies, and continue to wage war against one another. Primad The Yraath invaded the Primads' home moon of Pan and slaughtered most of the populace, enslaving the survivors. Galour The Galour homeworld, Arctos, has been occupied, its inhabitants enslaved. Dirus The Dirus homeworld, Charcharia, has been conquered, its inhabitants enslaved. In fiction *Story: Carnifex Mechanica *Story: Beginning of the End Category:Animals Category:Sapient Beings Category:Varana Category:Carnivores Category:Reptiles